


Visitation

by gl1tch_gh0st



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon but slightly to the left, M/M, implied dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tch_gh0st/pseuds/gl1tch_gh0st
Summary: Sapnap finally visits Dream in prison with the intent of clearing some things up with the person who used to be his best friend. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Sapnap visited Dream on his February 9th Stream, so take this as a sort of canon divergence/au of sorts. Also, some parts of the prison were slightly edited, just so things make more sense. :)

Sapnap stares up at the massive building. He’s not sure if he’s ready for this, but he said he’d go, and he’s not one to go back on his word. He knows Bad would be disappointed if he didn’t go, and he already arranged a visit with Sam, so there really is no going back. The prison is far more intimidating up close than it is when you’re farther away. As he makes his way to the entry portal, he starts to wish he hadn’t promised Bad he’d visit Dream. He thinks back to the instructions Sam gave him when they spoke about the visit.

“Go in, wait ten seconds, go back through.” He reminds himself. He takes a deep breath and steps through the portal. He looks around the obsidian box it dumped him in, counting to ten as slowly as possible, just to be safe. When he steps back through, he’s hit with a sudden wave of weakness, and his hands feel like they’re moving in slow motion.

“Hello.” Sam greets, already waiting for him at the front desk.

“Hi.” Sapnap replies, feeling even more uneasy. Sam flicks a lever and the portal behind him shatters. 

“This is just so no one else can follow you in.” Sam explains. Sapnap nods.

“Makes sense.” He walks up to the main desk and glances down at the book sitting on the stand. The open space is unsettling, but not as unsettling as the knowledge that there’s much more to come.

“I need you to read this and sign it.” Sam points at the book and hands him a pen.

“What is it?” Sapnap asks as he grabs the pen and starts flipping through the pages.

“A contract.” Sam replies. “I need you to sign it so I can confirm you’ve agreed to it.” 

Sapnap frowns as he reads over the contract, messing with the pen in his other hand. He takes a deep breath and signs his name, shutting the book and handing it back to Sam.

“What’s next?” He asks nervously. Sam flicks another lever, opening a room with a double chest, an enderchest, and a button.

“I need you to place all your items in that chest. Make sure you have a spot in your ender chest, and then press the button and place the key in your enderchest.” Sam explains, gesturing to the newly opened room.

“Okay…” Sapnap steps into the room, emptying his inventory into the chest. “Armor too?” He asks, turning his head to look behind him. Sam nods. Sapnap turns back around and shrugs off his armor, setting it gently in the chest. He flips open his enderchest, moving things around to make some space, and presses the button. A block covers the chest with a loud click and dispenses a book. He sets the book in his ender chest and exits the room.

“Good. Follow me.” Sam steps out from behind the desk, pointing to where he needs to go, and Sapnap follows in silence. The eerie atmosphere of the prison, even just the main lobby, makes Sapnap uneasy. He can’t stand the painful silence, but he feels like he’s not meant to speak. 

The walk to the general cells feels like it’s been ages, and it’s not even the main cell. Sapnap looks around. Just the thought of being trapped in one of those cells is terrifying, and Sapnap shudders at the thought. 

“This way.” Sam’s cold voice snaps Sapnap out of his thoughts as he turns to follow behind him again. Sapnap stares in a mixture of amazement and fear as Sam leads him through hallway after hallway, using multiple keycards to open certain rooms.

“How close are we?” Sapnap asks, unsure if he made a mistake by speaking, but feeling worn out from the long walk.

“Close. I just need you to sign two more contracts and then we’re almost there.” Sam explains, leading him through a water tunnel into another room with two more books. As Sapnap walks past him, Sam hands him a pen and waits.

Sapnap reads through the first contract, already uneasy at the thought of something going wrong and getting him locked up. _It’ll be fine… Right?_ He signs his name quickly and moves on to the next. It’s no less unsettling as he repeats his signature and hands the two books to Sam, who reads them over quickly and nods, putting them away in his inventory.

“In here.” Sam leads him into a room with a massive stream of lava. “Wait here. Face forward.” He instructs. Sapnap nods, staring into the lava in silence. He can hear the flick of a switch behind him and forces himself to not look. After what feels like an eternity of silence, the lava begins to drip away and fall past the floor. 

_He’s there._ Sapnap freezes, barely able to process what he’s seeing. Dream is sitting up, staring straight at him.

“Careful on the moving path. Don’t fall.” Sam warns, barely giving him any time to think before he sends him off. “When you get there I’ll retract the path, and let the lava fall back down. Then you’ll be let in. Call me if you need anything. I’ll be watching.” He explains as the path brings him closer and closer to the prisoner. 

The path stops moving. Sapnap steps off. _He’s here…_ Neither of them speak as the path moves back to the main area, and the lava begins to trickle back down. _He doesn’t have his mask._ The two stare at each other, and Sapnap notices the way Dream’s hair has been pushed over his eyes. The netherrite blocks separating the two finally snap down, and Dream backs up to let Sapnap across. 

The room is almost entirely empty, except for a chest, a lectern with an open book on it, a cauldron of water, a clock on the wall, and a puddle of water in the corner.

“Hi.” Dream greets him with a smile. Sapnap turns around to face him.

“Hi.” He replies, unsure how to carry the conversation. _Why the hell is he so happy?_ He feels awkward looking at him without the mask, like it’s something he was never meant to see, despite the fact that he’s seen it before.

“I’m so happy you came to visit me! I missed you!” Dream smiles wider, stretching his arms out for a hug. Sapnap steps back.

“Why?” Sapnap stares blankly.

“Why what?” Dream lowers his arms and his smile fades.

“Why are you so happy to see me?” Sapnap frowns, keeping his distance.

“I already said, I missed you.” Dream tilts his head in confusion.

“I thought you didn’t care about me.” Sapnap states. Dream’s shoulders drop and Sapnap can practically feel his energy shift.

“Are you really still upset about that? I wasn’t even talking to you.” Dream starts.

“You said you didn’t care about me, of course I’m still upset! I trusted you! I did so much for you and you acted like it never mattered!” Sapnap shouts.

“I had to say what I said!” Dream complains. “Of course I care about you, you’re my best friend!” He reaches his hand out, only for Sapnap to smack it away. 

“You really think I believe you? After everything you did to me? To everyone? Why should I trust you?” Sapnap glares. He can almost see Dream’s eyes through his hair, and he looks angrier than Sapnap was prepared for.

“I did what I had to do. You don’t know how hard it’s been to-”

“You did what you had to do to get power.” Sapnap cuts him off. Dream frowns. “All you ever wanted was power. You never cared about anyone, you just used the people who trusted you.” 

“Of course I cared.” Dream looks down at the obsidian floor. “And I never just cared about power. You’re just plain wrong about that.”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Give me one good reason why I should believe that you ever cared about me. Or anyone for that matter. You only ever do things that benefit you, and when something doesn’t go your way, you find a way to make it go your way. You’re selfish.” Sapnap watches Dream step away from him.

“Sapnap…” Dream looks back up. His hair falls away from his face, and for a moment, he looks like he’s about to cry. “I just wanted to make this place better. I tried my best, and I never used you, I just tried to help you.” He explains, sounding more and more upset.

“I don’t believe you.” Sapnap glares. Dream sighs.

“Fine. But you can’t act like I never did anything to help you.” He complains.

“Everything you’ve done as an ‘act of kindness’ you’ve done to people you wanted on your side. You gave me things because you knew I would blindly follow you. You’re a selfish liar and you deserve everything that you got.” Dream stays silent.

Sapnap leans against the walls. Dream sits down across from him, refusing to look at him as the clock ticks in the background.

“I really did miss you.” Dream finally speaks, breaking the silence.

“Sure.” Sapnap frowns.

“You really don’t think I saw you as my best friend?” Dream looks up sadly.

“I think you saw me as your best tool. Your best weapon you could use whenever you needed and toss to the side when you didn’t.” Sapnap states, looking away from him. He knows Dream all too well to know when he’s faking his emotions, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling guilty when he sees him fake his sadness.

“Sapnap…” Dream frowns. “I didn’t think you’d be so hung up about this…”

“You’d be upset too if the person you thought you could always count on lied to you.” He snaps, growing tired of hearing Dream whine about his feelings. “I trusted you. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth and you turned around and stabbed me in the back.”

“I never-”

“You tried to take away everything everyone cared about.” Sapnap yells. Dream stops. The silence returns. Sapnap stares at the clock on the wall, watching it slowly move. _How long have I been in here?_ It feels like it’s been hours, but the clock has barely moved from when he first arrived.

“What do you want?” Dream stands up.

“What?” Sapnap blinks, looking at him in confusion.

“What do you want?” Dream repeats.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sapnap complains.

“Why did you come here? What were you hoping to gain?” Dream stares at him. Sapnap meets his gaze.

“Answers.”

“Ask.”

“Why did you do what you did in that underground room?” Sapnap glares. Dream shrugs his shoulders.

“I dunno.” He looks away.

“That’s not an answer.”

“It’s the best you’re going to get.” Dream snaps. Sapnap frowns. Dream’s anger doesn’t scare him, it just reminds him of the times when the anger was directed at someone else, and Sapnap blindly followed his lead.

“Why did you say you didn’t care about me?” Sapnap looks down. He can feel his eyes starting to water the more he thinks about it, but he forces himself to stay strong. At least for now.

“I never said that.”

“You said you never cared about anything or anyone. I’m someone.” 

“I said what I had to say. Doesn’t mean I meant it.” Dream shrugs his shoulders, looking at Sapnap as he sits back down.

“Saying you didn’t mean it months later doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Sapnap mutters. 

“Why are you so upset about this anyways?” Dream complains. “I told you I didn’t mean it, why can’t you just move on?” Sapnap freezes. He stares back at Dream, feeling himself start to break. He knows he looks like he’s about to cry, but it’s too much work to pretend he’s not as hurt as he is.

“I cared about you more than anyone else on this goddamn server, and you told everyone who would listen that I didn’t matter! I would have died for you Dream! I would have done anything for you and you said none of it mattered! Of course I’m upset! I fucking loved you!” Sapnap cuts himself off, knowing he said more than he wanted to say, but unable to take it back. It hurts. 

“Sapnap?” Dream stands up, taking a few steps closer.

“Stay the hell away from me.” Sapnap spits, backing away towards the blocked off exit. He knows he’s crying, he can feel the tears pouring down his face, but he can’t be bothered to care anymore.

“Sapnap…” Dream walks faster, reaching out to grab Sapnap’s arm. 

“I said stay away from me!” Sapnap shouts, ripping his arm from Dream’s grasp. Dream stops walking as Sapnap turns to the lava and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. “Sam!” He yells, hoping that his voice carries through. “I’m ready to leave!”

“Alright!” Sam calls back. His voice is muffled, but it’s clear enough to be understandable. The netherrite barrier clicks into place, separating the two. Neither speak as the lava slowly drips away and the moving pathway returns.

Sapnap steps on the path without turning back to Dream, refusing to look at him again.

“I’m sorry.” Dream offers. Sapnap doesn’t turn around.

“It’s too late. I don’t care anymore.”


End file.
